


Billy’s “Brilliant” Plan

by caffoyo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Heather, Bisexual Steve, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Lesbian Robin, Lifeguard Billy, M/M, Pining, Scoops Ahoy Robin, Scoops Ahoy Steve, Summer, gay billy, heather and billy are dumb, season 3 fix, steve and robin are smarter than you think, terrible flirting plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffoyo/pseuds/caffoyo
Summary: Billy and Heather create a brilliant plan to swoon Steve and Robin, but nothing ever works out does it?





	Billy’s “Brilliant” Plan

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this post: https://kaicef.tumblr.com/post/186237749421/like-ice-cream-and-a-hot-day-at-the-pool  
> it’s my first fic ever so i’m nervous and i literally wrote this in like an hour with no editing so rip it apart

When summer started Billy developed a plan and that plan needed a henchman. He never really paid attention to Heather, sometimes she would stare but who didn’t when he had his shirt off. But after a while, Billy realized that Heather didn’t just stare at him, it was mostly the chicks, the people Billy didn’t even notice. 

And after a while Billy decided that he would befriend this Heather and maybe his plan would fall into place. It took a long time to convince her but eventually she agreed, hands a bit sweaty, but that was normal. After all they lived in Indiana and they wanted to be able to go outside without people knowing the absolute truth. 

So they dated. Well, not really. But this wasn’t Billy’s plan. This was phase one. They both agreed that they would date each other so that Billy’s father didn’t ask anymore questions about these “dates” and that Robin’s snooty parents would keep making remarks such as “When are you going to bring a nice man home?”. And so, Billy set off on his plan.

They started to go on dates and it was easy convincing for Billy since the only thing Heather wanted to do was shop. And yes Billy loved shopping, it was always a secret he kept but he liked looking in the mirrors wearing pink tank tops and short shorts that rode up his ass. He loved staring at his appearance, one he worked so hard to maintain, and at the mall he could look at himself with some peace and quiet. No angry fathers bursting in to yell and mock him, but simply him in a small changing room and his smile. He would never admit it but his eyes were his best feature and he could stare all day, mostly because he was told that his eyes were the most like his mother’s.

Eventually, Billy decided that he could convince Heather to do something other than shopping. She didn’t want to not shop because what else is there to do and Billy was glad that his target didn’t work at another retail store because Heather was very pretentious about what stores were worth it. And that’s when the habit started. After work almost every day they went to Scoops and then his plan was in full motion. He would lean over the counter, tap on the glass below, just hard enough so Harrington would get angry. 

It only took two visits to Scoops for Billy to realize Heather’s new obsession. She had chicks that she would watch from afar and some dudes but never with the same glow that she watched Robin. And this was perfect for Billy’s plan, now he had an excuse to tell her about this said plan. He didn’t want to hurt Heather, as lame as that sounded, he grown to like her. At first it was just a small like and it was only because they were similar with how they liked clothes and driving in fast cars and talking about cute boys. Billy also liked the fact that she liked girls, he didn’t feel so alone anymore. 

So, he devised an excuse and it went like this: Robin was obviously gay, Billy could tell by first glance, and since he wanted Steve and she wanted Robin, jealously would be their best option. About a week of teasing and Billy laughing in Steve’s face, when Billy would change his flavor every time Steve would start to scoop, they decided to try something new - holding hands. 

In California, Billy had one person that he really liked, Wayne. He did stupid things for him, stupid things to make him smile. One of his most famous acts was lighting a dead cat on fire. He hated the smell and hated the fact that he did it for him. But they never held hands, never smiled too brightly at each other, and Billy never confessed. He was too afraid. Maybe if he had known him for less time and didn’t care about his stupid face then maybe he would have kissed him hard. That’s why he distanced himself from Steve instead of becoming friends. He didn’t want to ruin it like had ruined it before.  
Billy liked holding Heather’s hand. He liked the warmth and it was a reminder that they were in it together. Sometimes he prayed, in a God that he didn’t think was there, to make himself like Heather in the way he liked Harrington. Maybe then his problems would go away and Heather wouldn’t mind, she would like him too at least in his wildest dreams she would. But that wasn’t the case and Billy had a plan to play out. 

The day came, and they strutted their way into Scoops, hand in hand. And that day Billy was feeling bold. He had switched his order at least three times and held Heather’s hip while he did so. Steve’s brows scrunched together like he was thinking too hard. Maybe Billy shouldn’t have made a comment about how hard his dumb brain was working but he did anyway and Steve’s reaction was a bit sad instead of annoyed. Billy decided to leave Steve’s intelligence out of his flirting from then on.

The next day Billy wrapped his arm around her neck and Heather wrapped her arm around his waist, tugging on his belt buckle. That put Steve and Robin in a bad mood. You see Steve and Robin had moved past jealously and into just plain annoyance. Robin would pave in the back and yell about how stupid they look hanging over each other and Steve would comment on how perfect they were for each other. That made Robin point a finger in Steve’s face and nag for hours. Sometimes they would complain so much that by the time they left for work, the moon was clear above their heads.

And that’s when Steve’s plan started to form. You see the day that Billy and Heather had first been on a mall date, he had seen them from across the mall. The rest of the day was Steve rolling his eyes and pouting and Robin knew something was wrong, just not like that. Because one day Robin came to Steve’s house, it was Steve’s idea, and they got high on his couch and watched movies. Back then Steve had a major crush on her and was angry at why she wouldn’t look at me like I had looked at Nancy. Robin was high enough to confess. So once she found out about Steve’s interest in the couple across the mall, she asked who they were. His reply was dry, Billy Hargrove and some chick, and Robin wondered why Steve didn’t tell her that night on the couch.

It was the day that they held hands that Robin asked Steve why he was so angry at them that Steve had confessed. His phrasing was weird, like he didn’t even understand himself. He told Robin that he understood her and why she liked girls but it didn’t seem to click for him just yet. Robin had told him that when ever she saw Heather it felt like she couldn’t speak and that her wits melted. And that her eyes couldn’t focus on anything other than Billy’s hand on her. She described it as having an itch that wouldn’t go away and the only way to describe it was interest. So from then on Steve called his liking to Billy and interest. Robin understood it was hard to admit that you liked someone who was the same gender as you, so she helped Steve take his liking slow. 

Steve started his scheme with his hand slamming on the ice cream glass and explaining why Billy and Heather shouldn’t be together, even if a few days ago he told her how perfect they were for each other. It didn’t take Robin too much convincing. So, the next day when Billy and Heather arrived hand in hand with their plan failing, Steve set sail his own. It started with smiles which turned into winks at not Billy but Heather. Unlike Billy and Heather’s plan of swooning the Scoops’ workers, Steve’s plan worked. Billy snapped at Steve saying that’s my chick you’re talking to. 

Normally Robin didn’t say much to the couple, she just glanced at Heather and glared at Billy. But today she wasn’t acting normal, she was executing a plan. So she did what she saw in the movies, she curled her hair with her finger and played with a testing spoon in her mouth, all while looking at Billy. After they ordered Heather finally said something to Robin. Robin couldn’t fully remember the comment, she was just so surprised Heather was even talking to her. At most she could recall something about aren’t you supposed to be wiping down tables or something? 

So after two days Robin and Steve had a successful plan. On the other hand, Billy and Heather not so much. They spent hours in Heather’s room, in between her mother yelling upstairs if they were hungry multiple times, talking about what to do next. Billy would rub the bridge of his nose while Heather whined this isn’t working! They were defeated and rightfully so because the two people that they wanted the most only wanted the other. Of course Billy and Heather were oblivious to the return of emotions, something that Steve and Robin had caught on quickly. 

Out of energy they walked back into Scoops a week later. They had decided to take a break from annoying them since that plan had failed. And unknowns to them, Steve and Robin had grown restless and worried that the two would never return. So to the couple’s surprise, Steve and Robin became instantly in a good mood when they had returned, even more so when the couple did not hang off of each other like monkeys. 

Billy ordered and didn’t change his order and Heather kept her head down, glancing at the girl in uniform quickly so she wasn’t seen. Then Robin spoke, and Heather’s head popped up. She asked why Heather wasn’t getting anything. All she could go was shrug, Heather was good at flirting with boys but girls? She had no experience. So in response, Robin scooped the flavor Heather had ordered for the past two weeks, cotton candy. Heather could have fallen right there to the floor because Robin never took their order, it was always Steve. So, maybe she was paying attention. 

Billy’s touch lingered more than it had before when taking his ice cream from Steve’s hand and Steve noticed. He sighed and told Billy not to worry about paying because the two of them had been such loyal customers for the past couple of weeks. Billy for the first time had nothing to say, he just nodded with a light tint of pink on his nose. Steve wrote it off as sunburn and Robin was too busy looking at Heather to convince him it was something more later that night. 

Robin was afraid that they might never come back so she spoke up and asked the two of them how long they had been dating and before Billy could retort, Heather responded with a soft we haven’t been. Robin knowingly smiled and it seemed to click for Heather there in that stupid ice cream shop. And with that she grabbed a pen from the blue cup next to the register, and wrote her number on a napkin with a smug comment of maybe this wasn’t for nothing then. But Billy didn’t understand, this wasn’t apart of the plan. He put his hand on her shoulder and muttered Heather what the hell? She didn’t have time to reply because Billy’s obsession started to laugh. Billy’s head snapped and Steve replied with a smile commenting on if Steve was dumb, how dumb are you? 

They all laughed, but Billy was frozen in place. And all of those years of hiding and being secretive caught up to him, and it scared him to think that now more people knew and people he didn’t even know if he trusted. Of course he trusted Heather but Steve? and Robin? So he looked to Heather for help, a glistening plead in his eyes. She stopped her small giggle and grabbed a napkin from Steve. She simply said, “Our plan sucked but it worked. It’s okay to be afraid. But not anymore, you have us now.”


End file.
